Quickies
by Thecursednoodle
Summary: Short, explicit Pokemon stories with very little plot.


This is meant as a sort of trial for a new story idea I have;  
Basically, a few pages worth of 'the good stuff', if you will, and very little to no actual plot  
And for lack of a better name, may as well call them "Quickies", because that's what they're gonna be  
Now, the Pokemon pairing in this little story is randomly chosen, so it might seem a bit odd  
Nevertheless, please enjoy!

"Come on... please?", Tap asked. Though she phrased it as a question, it was obviously more of a beg. Not that begging would do her any good in getting her way. In the short time Fitz had known her, the Pikachu had gotten what she wanted by straight-up begging more than once. All the more reason he was determined to not let it break him down.

"You're sounding whinier by the second," Fitz spoke softly. Despite his powerful respiratory system, the Pidgeotto wasn't apt to put it to any use, and preferred to keep a low tone of voice. The Pikachu had that knowing gleam in her eye, the one that meant she knew the harried discussion would reach a favorable end for her. And who could deny, she certainly had the charming looks to make that happen.

Fitz, noting the increasing size of her baby-doll eyes, turned his head away and pushed his beak into one wing, where he hastily smoothed the feathers; he didn't need to preen right now, this was just so he wouldn't have to look Tap in the eyes. He was already beginning to see the attractiveness of her offer.

"Pleeeeeeease?", Tap whimpered. Quite the situation, really. Fitz was at least double her size, and yet he was beginning to break down around her sweet, melting voice. Not to mention those eyes, bigger than twin moons balanced within their own inky blackness; they were appealing to look at, but seeing them would only serve to strengthen her irritating begging.

"Maybe we could later, if you'd simply stop asking," Fitz grumbled back. Tap continued to stare at him, though he avoided her gaze, before replying; "But I just want to now!"

Well... maybe taking the Pikachu's offer wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. It would certainly shut her trap for the next few hours, until she started up again. No... no, that was exactly what she wanted him to think; he simply couldn't give in. Not only would it make a bad impression out here in the open, he would never dare put his pride at risk either. Fitz didn't consider himself boastful, but he really did enjoy having nice plumage. It allowed a certain, extra spring in his step that a lot of other Pokemon couldn't warrant having.

Still... pride was a very important thing to keep safe. And doing what Tap wanted in such an exposed spot would put that important thing at risk. One prying eye would be all it took to bring everyone out of their hidey-holes to view the spectacle for themselves.

"I still won't, and begging for it won't change my mind," Fitz answered. Strong words to cover a rapidly-dissolving wall of fortitude. He couldn't deny it; Tap was quite the piece. Well, for a Pikachu, at least. And she was _asking_ him to mate with her this time, not even implying it like she had been for the past several days. Also, Daycares were where their trainers left them to mate, right? Even so, the thought itself of going ahead with it here, in the open, felt so _wrong_.

If Tap wanted to go parading around like a slut, that was fine with him, but using her conniving little strategy of begging took it to a more personal level.

"Besides... I've only known you for what, three days?" She kept her eyes glued to him, and he ended up having to turn back to face her; adjusting his feathers only made an excuse to look away for so long. "So what?" She returned with a sly smile; "That didn't stop you from rutting me twice before"

"I wish you wouldn't put it that way," the Pidgeotto responded. He towered over the Pikachu, and yet was almost completely in her mercy; from her mischievous grin, she knew that just as well as he did. "It'll feel good, just like before. I've got so much to offer..." And with that, she broke eye contact, albeit for a reason he wouldn't have preferred. Tap turned away from him, and bent, tail raised, to offer a glimpse of her vagina. "You know you want it...," she whispered lustily.

He did... he did want it. Yes, he had mated with her twice before, but that had been on the first day at the Daycare, when they had met. Tap had hinted about doing it all day, and so they had... at night, with no other Pokemon around to see. This was so obviously different, why couldn't she see that? Not only was it broad daylight, any curious Pokemon could come and watch the show, were they to start. Also, he seemed to be getting nowhere in such a state of self-denial; this was a moral dilemma for him, and evidently not so for the Pikachu. She wiggled her hips, tail still raised, before lowering them a moment later with a remark of; "Now, we wouldn't want anyone else to see something like that, would we?"

" _To hell with it, just give up_ ," his mind advised him. It was the wise thing to do, wasn't it? Even though Tap had gone silent, he knew it was only to let him make his final decision. If that decision was a firm no, she'd start up again. The persistent little Pokemon didn't realize how predictable she was. He could read her like a book, and that had nothing to do with his naturally keen eyesight.

"I... well, we...," he struggled out.

"Yeeeesss...?" she answered; she knew he was about to give up.

"Fine. You get your way." There was nothing more to it. "About time!", she exclaimed triumphantly. A reprimand for using such a loud voice was on the end of Fitz's tongue before he realized it, and he barely held it back; seeing as how he was about to mate with Tap, scorning her wouldn't do much good. Besides, he knew he wanted it now. His head might have been a little clouded with pride only moments before... and hell, maybe it still was, but at least he had come to a firm decision. " _Let the little slut have what she wants. It's easier that way."_

"Okay, let's get to it then," Tap squeaked excitedly. To Fitz's evident astonishment, she bent over onto all fours, again presenting her sex to him; "Go ahead, do me."

"Wha... right here?!", he asked. The electric-type turned her head to glimpse him over one shoulder; "Yes, here, dumbass! Now do you want me or not?" Being called a dumbass didn't register with the Pidgeotto; she actually wanted to just go at it right in the open! Did she have any sense of decency?

"We can't do it out here," he whispered harshly; having any other Pokemon overhear this was a risk he was not willing to take. "Someone's going to... they'll... I...", he knew he was grasping for words again, but what was he supposed to tell her, that he had changed his mind? That would set her back to poking and prodding with words. His stuttering was cut short when Tap responded with a sharp noise, which cut him off immediately. From her presenting position, the one eye visible to him focused directly on his. She stated clearly; "Fuck. Me. Now."

The Pidgeotto gave up on trying to urge her out of it; who was he to turn her down, anyways? Not as prideful as he seemed, maybe. He could feel an erection forming at the prospect of imminent sex. Tap's yellow rear was raised invitingly, asking him to use it as he wished, which he yearned badly to do. And her pussy; such a nice, tight little organ. There was no speculation as to how it might feel, seeing as how he had already had some experience with it.

Fitz looked downwards in an embarrassed manner; poking from between the feathers of his nether regions was his cock; a deep red, with a tapered end. Any Pokemon could simply come out of the bushes and see him sporting, but that didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Really, all that mattered right now was Tap's pink box... and he wanted so badly to be buried inside of it, and inside of her. All this and more was just in front of him.

He took the few steps over to her hindquarters, and then prepared himself. It had been a little awkward the first time around, but eventually he had figured out how he could mount the Pikachu effectively. He did this same action now, simultaneously leaning forwards slightly and wrapping both wings around Tap's chest. as she felt him encompass her in his wingspan, she shivered slightly and breathed, a little heavily, a few quiet words; "Yes... there you go, big guy..."

Moments later, Fitz had the end of his penis pressed against the entrance of the Pikachu's vagina. He could feel her inner warmth even from the outside, not to mention the first traces of natural lubricant beginning to form around her tender lips. And from this point, it was all or nothing.

She sighed contentedly as he pushed forwards into her, feeling the immediate intrusion of his penis. Fitz answered her noise with a stifled groan; Tap felt so damn good! Her pussy's walls were placing pressure on all the right parts of his slick length before he was even fully buried in her. "Fuuuuck, you feel good," was all he could think of to say, which he did. Though the Pidgeotto couldn't see Tap's face from this angle, he was pretty sure she smirked upon hearing that.

Without making a conscious decision, he pulled his tapered cock out of the Pikachu before reaching his limit inside her. He allowed his hips to nudge it back in of their own accord, and then slid fully into her warm canal, testing the limits of her vagina. Her insides accepted him readily enough, and he felt his tip press against her cervix just as his feathered hips met Tap's rear; a perfect fit, strangely enough. Fitz tried to hold himself still inside her for just a moment to savor the intimate warmth caressing his needy length. The beautiful little Pikachu's insides were a thing of their own; just the right temperature, and perfectly slicked to allow easy passage.

Like he couldn't see her face, he also couldn't see where their bodies met, due to the fact that his feathers covered much of what was there. That put him at little disadvantage, as being able to see what was happening was so much less than being able to _feel_ it. And from what these feelings were telling his sex-clouded mind, the electric-type was dripping wet in her lust. Thoroughly lubricated both inside and out, it seemed. Good, that was good.

Fitz snapped out of the slight reverie he had been falling into, thinking about her sex organ, and instead went back to making use of it. He withdrew from her partway, his large member making a lewd, sloppy noise as it freed up space inside her slicked pussy. He felt Tap shiver under him, a shiver of ecstasy rather than fear or cold. "Now _tha_ t sounded interesting...", she remarked.

The sound of her voice pulled him back into the present a little more, and he again realized that they were mating out in the open, exposed to anyone who would want to see. The Pidgeotto glanced around nervously at this thought; it was entirely possible that Pokemon could be seeing this, laughing silently at them while they... that was when Tap squeezed her interior muscles around his cock in a short burst, and he was pulled back into the moment. The sudden contraction of her walls around his penis sent shuddering stars of pleasure up his nerves and into his loins; he moaned appreciatively, and the Pikachu answered with her own moan as he pushed back into her reflexively.

They were back at it before Fitz realized it, and he began pushing his engorged member into her accepting pussy with renewed vigor, intent on giving her the mating she had asked for. Blissful warmth and tightness was all he could feel; outside sensations such as the day's light breeze on his feathers were all but forced to the very back of his thoughts. All that existed in this moment was the wonderful creature before him, letting him use her in just the way he wanted. He certainly was bigger than her, but that hadn't stopped them, nor had it complicated anything much.

The pleasure of his now-regular thrusts was really beginning to push its way deeper into his loins; the Pidgeotto could feel the heat growing deep under his skin. That gentle, caressing warmth of imminent orgasm. _"No,"_ he thought, _"not yet... I don't want to be finished with her yet..."_ He tried to focus some of his dwindling energy into suppressing his incoming orgasm.

And the Pikachu herself, yes; she was certainly having one hell of a time. Moans and squeals were escaping from her mouth as he took her. Whether she was attempting to conceal them or not, he did not know, but they were audible enough wither way. Her entrance was heavily slicked with her own natural lubricant as his hefty cock pummeled away at it, producing a cacophony of lewd mating sounds. Tap didn't say much during their session, but in the few times she did, it was usually an expression of the ecstasy she was in, such as; " _Fuck_ , yes!", or "Arceus, that feels good!" These lusty comments goaded Fitz onwards, although he wouldn't have stopped pounding her for anything at this point.

Only a few seconds passed before he spoke again; "Tap, I don't think I can hold it back much longer..." Being able to release these words in one coherent sentence was an achievement on its own. She shot him a reprimanding glare over his shoulder; "Don't you _dare_ cum in me just yet, bird-brain. You wait until I'm good and ready, and _then_ I'll let you paint my insides with your steamy, hot-" He cut her off suddenly; "Yeah, that kind of talk isn't really... helping me hold out..." The last few words were expelled like dust motes from the dry canal of his throat. Fuck, he was losing control rapidly.

Fitz did his best to hold pace, suppressing both the desire to go faster and the urgent need to cum, to fill this female with his seed; Tap didn't want it yet, and what Tap didn't want during this time, she wasn't apt to get until she did. The flying-type could sense the unacknowledged fact that she was really in control as he kept pushing against her messy rear, entering her time and time again.

The stimulation of the Pikachu's wet box was becoming a physical thing, a solid block of pure ecstasy of which he couldn't take much more of. For Arceus' sake, how could the little bitch expect him not to unload into her when she felt so damn nice?! The simple answer was that she couldn't, and shouldn't.

Fitz pressed his tapered cock forwards a few final times, at a previously unrivaled speed. The Pikachu's smaller frame somehow managed to take him completely, her heated pussy squeezing him lovingly, begging to be seeded by the powerful, dominant male he was. That thought pushed him to the finish line. The warmth in his loins grew, became a much more powerful heat, and then blossomed like a sun-derived flower opening its petals to the light of a new day.

And he came into her.

Well, shit.

For the first two or three seconds, Tap didn't give any sign of recognition to what was happening. She must have felt something or other, because he had finally stopped his powerful thrusts and leaned forwards into her as much as possible. He felt her body tense as the weight of his feathered body pushed her a small ways forward, and his wings tightened around her middle convulsively.

She let out a distressed squeal, which rapidly dissolved into a moan of pure enjoyment as she felt the first strands of his warm cum splash into her; "Ack, Fitz, tell me you're cumming alr- oh, oh _shit_... hah... ahhh..."

He didn't lower his stance against her body, but rather increased the pressure put on her rear; he wanted to be a deep in the Pikachu as possible during this very special moment. The thought of others watching him finish inside Tap didn't even cross his mind during these few seconds. He pressed forwards into her as his avian cock twitched. The first stream of his hot, fertile semen splashed against her cervix, and was then followed by several more.

She was panting heavily despite the lack of physical effort on her part. "Fuuuuck, Fitz... you really know how to put out... how much you got left anyway?" The electric-type's playful banter was quickly silenced as a particularly strong rope of cum was launched into her.

Fitz didn't choose to not respond to her goading; rather, he was physically unable. He hadn't let out a sound during his orgasm, but his eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and his muscles were jumping and quivering in ecstasy. The Pidgeotto unloaded the last of his cum into Tap's tight pussy, and from there his orgasm began to taper off.

After about ten seconds, he opened his eyes slightly to be greeted by Tap's turned head, grinning at him. "That was good.", was her response. "Go ahead and pull out and let's see the damage."

Could she really take such a pounding with such a lighthearted manner? Before, this attitude would have irked him to no end, but now... well, now he was just tired. With a hefty groan, he dismounted from the Pikachu's abused ass. 'See the damage' was the right way to put it, he supposed; the second his shrinking penis left her insides, a stream of still-warm cum began to make its way out. Tap didn't lower her hindquarters, but rather tightened her muscles to release a small flood of his semen from her body. "I can't see from here, but if it looks how it feels, then I ain't gonna be walking straight for a week."

Fitz, again, didn't provide an answer. A soft _flump_ sound told Tap that he had fallen to the ground with exhaustion. She lowered her legs, turned, and took a step over to him. The Pidgeotto's powerful chest was rising and falling rapidly. She crouched, and then curled up on the ground against his nicely-feathered body.

A few minutes ticked silently by before Fitz choked out; "D'you think anyone saw?" Tap took a quick glance around from her position against him; no other Pokemon were in sight. "No one's here. But, well, I suppose at least _someone_ saw our little display. Probably got off to it as well." He turned his head and met her gaze; "Real funny..."

"Yeah, well... good job. That's kind of the only way I can put it.", she answered. He returned with; "I hope you realize there's no way we're getting any offspring from this."

"Oh, I know that," the Pikachu sighed; "I don't really care about that one way or another. I just think having you rut me into the ground with your fat cock is enough."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll end up hard again." He smirked at her. She was actually looking him right in the eye, something she wasn't apt to do. He realized that her eyes were really quite beautiful. Though the flying-type didn't want to, his mind threw him a few days into the future; he would leave Tap, or Tap would leave him, and that would be the end of all this. That thought saddened him the slightest bit, but it wasn't anything he would be unable to handle when the time came. Besides, there would be others. Had been, and most certainly would be.

His smirk began to falter as she looked at him intently, nestled against his chest in the soft, late-Summer grass. It began to give way to a much graver expression. "What... what's the matter?", she cooed, now a little worried. "I, well... I've got something important to ask you...", he answered solemnly.

"Yeah...?" she asked hesitantly.

Fitz gave a long pause, before speaking in a much more lighthearted voice; "You wanna go again?"

Tap smiled at him; "You already know the answer to that."


End file.
